multirealminnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Class - Centaur
This creature has the sun-bronzed upper body of a seasoned warrior and the lower body of a sleek warhorse. Legendary hunters and skilled warriors, centaurs are part man and part horse. Typically found on the fringes of civilization, these stoic people vary widely in appearance, their skin tones typically appearing deeply tanned but similar to the humans who occupy nearby regions, while their lower bodies borrow the colorations of local equines. Centaur hair and eyes trend toward darker colors and their features tend to be broad, while the overall bulk of their bodies is influenced by the size of the horses their lower quarters resemble. Thus, while an average fully grown centaur stands over 7 feet tall and weights upward of 2,000 pounds, there are vast regional variations—from lean plains-runners to burly mountain hunters. Centaurs typically live to be about 60 years old. Alignment: Centaur tend towards neutral and are concerned with their own well-being and that of the group or organization which aids them. They may behave in a good manner to those that they consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure them in some way. CENTAUR RACIAL TRAITS • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution: Centaurs are strong, and healthy as a horse, as the saying goes. * Medium: Centaurs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Monstrous Humanoid: Centaurs are monstrous humanoids. * Normal Speed: Centaurs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Centaurs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Quadruped: A centaur has four legs. As such, the DC of the CMB roll to trip them is increased by 4. * Languages: Centaurs begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Centaurs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, Halfling, and Orc. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The centaur’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Ride (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the centaur racial class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A centaur is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, spear and longbow. Centaurs are also proficient with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (except tower shields). Ability Score Increases: As a centaur gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Centaur. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Hooves (Ex): At 1st level, a centaur gains 2 hoof attacks. These are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage plus the centaur’s Strength modifier. Natural Armor (Ex): At 2nd level, a centaur gains a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC. Agile Runner (Ex): At 3rd level, a centaur’s base land speed increases by +10 feet. Apply this bonus before modifying the centaur’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the centaur’s land speed. Large Size: At 4th level, a centaur grows to Large size. Its ability scores do not change, although it gains the normal benefits and penalties for being a Large creature. The centaur’s space increases to 10 feet and it gains a –1 size modifier to attacks and armor class, a +1 special size modifier to its CMB and CMD, a –2 penalty to Fly checks, and a –4 penalty to Stealth checks, as normal. Its hoof attacks now deal 1d6 points of damage. The centaur’s natural reach does not change. Undersized Weapons (Ex): Although a 4th level centaur is Large, its upper torso is the same size as that of a Medium humanoid. As a result, it wields weapons as if it were one size category smaller than its actual size (Medium for most centaurs).